Acercate
by Yugo-wolf
Summary: Intento de songfic HHr, producto de una apuesta...


Nota: Como saben los personajes desgraciadamente no son míos, sino de Rowling.  
La canción la canta Mijares, que si bien no me agrada como la canta, creo que la letra se adecuaba un poquito a lo que quería escribir.

**_Acércate..._**

Una noche mas... ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas noches llevo sin poder dormir desde que llegue a casa de mis "queridos" tíos... me miro en el espejo y noto que las ojeras cada vez son más visibles, no tiene caso tratar de dormir, si cada vez que lo hago es como si un dementor estuviera cerca de mi, haciéndome recordar siempre la misma imagen: Sirius cayendo tras el velo...

"Fue mi culpa", me repito una y otra vez aunque ellos digan lo contrario, observo el montón de cartas sin respuesta que hay en mi escritorio, cada una dice lo mismo: "no fue tu culpa..." ¡Maldición, como que no fue mi culpa¡, si no tuviera ese maldito complejo de héroe, él estaría vivo... "

Un ruido llama mi atención y veo que se trata de Hedwig entrando por la ventana, hasta posarse en mi cama y estira una pata para que tome una carta, al tomarla veo que es de Hermione, a pesar de que no le he respondido ninguna sigue escribiéndome a diario, dejo la carta junto a las demás... hace días que no abro una, estoy harto de todo, mi vida ha sido una desgracia... ¿vida?, pensándolo mejor, a lo que he tenido no se le puede llamar vida, solo he sido obligado a existir: soledad, dolor, sufrimiento... no recuerdo cuantas veces llore cuando era niño al ver a la salida de la escuela a tantos padres ir a recoger a sus hijos, abrazarlos, besarlos... lo que hubiera dado por ser uno de esos niños...

Estoy cansado de seguir, ¿que me ha dado la vida en 16 años?, solo el hecho de quitarme a las personas que quiero, todo por una maldita profecía, mis padres, Sirius... ellos se han ido por estar a mi lado.

"Esto no puede seguir así"... desesperado, abro mi baúl y empiezo a buscar algo, minutos después por fin encuentro lo que buscaba, me siento en el suelo y observo embelesado el filo del espejo roto que me dio Sirius, ya no puedo más, ¿para que seguir luchando?... lo acerco a mi muñeca lentamente, como disfrutando el momento...

**_En el ultimo latido de mi corazón...  
En el ultimo respiro de mi inspiración...  
En el último minuto que quedaba ya...  
Abro los ojos, te miro y vuelvo a soñar...  
_**

Algo me detiene...  
De pronto me siento observado por lo que me pongo alerta, volteo a mi alrededor: la ventana la acabo de cerrar, Hedwig duerme en su jaula... de pronto mi vista se detiene en el escritorio... ahí esta una foto de nosotros 3... Ron a mi lado observando con desagrado su nuevo suéter... Hermione a mi otro lado y yo riéndonos de él... "¿qué pensaran ellos acerca de lo que estoy haciendo?, la Sra. Weasley llorara, pero se tienen unos a otros para consolarse... Hermione se preguntara por que lo hice, pero tiene a sus padres"... un momento... "Hermione"... de pronto viene a mi mente esa maldita profecía:

_"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..." _

"Si muero, nadie más podrá matarlo... y al ser hija de muggles ella corre más peligro que muchos"...me siento en el suelo a tratar de pensar, observo el espejo roto en mi mano y empiezo a dudar... "Si ella sigue a mi lado, corre el mismo peligro que corrieron mis padres y Sirius, pero si muero, no habrá nadie que pueda detener a Voldemort, y los que corren mayor peligro son ella y sus padres, no puedo pagarle así todo el apoyo que me ha dado"... lanzó un suspiro de frustración... "¿qué demonios debo hacer?"...

Después de media hora, creo llegar a una solución... "Debo entrenar para poder proteger a los que quiero, pero aparte debo alejarme de ellos, será difícil, pero debo hacerlo por ellos.... por ella".....

Aquí estoy de nuevo a la orilla del lago, alejado de tanto bullicio producido por la cena de Halloween, me gusta ver el atardecer, sentir el aire frío que avisa que la noche no tarda en caer... este se ha vuelto mi lugar de reflexión, de escapatoria... desde que regresamos de vacaciones, ella ha estado insistiendo en que tengo que hablar de lo que me pasa, en volver a mi vida normal, así que tuve que encontrar un lugar donde poder reflexionar solo, he tratado de alejarme de ellos, Ron parece que ya se rindió de querer hablar conmigo, pero no veo el momento en que ella se rinda, día tras día intenta sacarme algo, aunque sea una sonrisa, según ella es como si hubiera olvidado como sonreír, una vez más tenía razón, desde hace semanas que mi aspecto se parece más al de un fantasma, Hermione dice que parece como si Nick se hubiera ido a tomar el sol cada vez que pasa por mi lado... hay veces en las que he estado a punto de decirle sobre la profecía, pero me arrepiento de último momento, no se como lo tomara, pero si siguen las cosas como van no tardara en saberlo...

La noche cae completamente y me levanto para regresar al castillo, en estos momentos todos deben de estar en el Gran comedor, por lo que será fácil regresar sin que me vean, pero al voltearme hacia el castillo veo que estaba equivocado...

**_Cuando poco me faltaba para renunciar...  
Cuando casi me decido no volver a amar...  
Cuando poco me quedaba y me iba a caer...  
Llega tu luz, ilumina y me vuelvo a encender..._**

allí estás de nuevo , sentada junto a un árbol mirándome, lo más seguro es que fuiste ahí para hablar conmigo, pero aún así respetaste mi espacio... me acerco a ti, que en el momento en que me levante para regresar hiciste lo mismo, una vez junto a ti, noto que tienes frío, así que te ofrezco mi túnica para abrigarte un poco.

- Gracias. - me dices.

Sin contestarte, emprendemos la marcha hacia el castillo, se que fui grosero, pero necesito alejarte de mí, aunque yo no lo quiera... el viaje de regreso a la sala común fue como lo esperaba, silencioso, sin encontrarnos a nadie por el camino... entramos por el retrato y me dirijo hacia la escalera de los dormitorios.

-Harry. – oigo que me llamas.

Por un instante dudo en voltear, pero me esperaste no se cuanto tiempo en el lago, así que es lo menos que puedo hacer, pero al hacerlo noto que tus ojos están humedecidos.

-¿Por qué? – me preguntas con la voz entrecortada.

- Por que así debe ser...- fue mi contestación al saber que te referías a mi conducta en los últimos meses, me dirijo otra vez a la escalera.

- ¿Por qué te alejas de todos... de mi?- me preguntas sin obtener una respuesta.

- Dicen que soy la bruja más inteligente, pero no puedo encontrar una explicación a tu conducta – insistes una vez más.- Trato de entenderlo, pero es algo que no se puede encontrar en los libros, lo único que se, es que no es nada más por lo de Sirius. Explícamelo, por favor.- me suplicas desesperada.

- ¿En serio quieres saberlo?-. Pregunto sin voltear a verte.

- Sí – me respondes.

- Espera un momento- te digo, han sido muchas veces las que te he esquivado, pero sigues junto a mí, "es hora de que sepas el porque debes alejarte".

Subo a mi cuarto y me acercó a mi baúl, enseguida encuentro lo que buscaba, el pensadero que compre el verano pasado, si me iba a enfocar en entrenar, tenía que tener mi mente lo más despejada que pudiera. Bajo a la sala y veo que me esperas en uno de nuestros sillones favoritos.

Me senté frente a ti y deposite el pensadero en la mesa, te miro y noto que observas atentamente mis movimientos.

- La verdad es algo que a veces deseas saber profundamente, pero en algunas ocasiones prefieres no haberla descubierto – te dije esto en modo de advertencia puesto que no te quiero hacer daño - ¿Aún así, estás segura que quieres saber la verdad?.

- Si – Aunque intentas demostrar fortaleza, sé que tiemblas por dentro.

Sin más que decir, tomo mi varita y me la acerco a la sien, retiré unas hebras plateadas y las deposité en la vasija. Te acercaste a observar como el contenido empezaba a girar rápidamente, con la punta de mi varita toque la sustancia, y comenzó a surgir la imagen de Trelawney, al hablar lo hizo con aquella voz áspera y dura:

_"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el sétimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos debe morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."_

La sustancia del pensadero ha dejado de dar vueltas, te quedas sin habla.

- Después de todo, Trelawney no es completamente una farsante- te dije.- Buenas noches.

Tomo el pensadero y me lo llevo conmigo hacia los dormitorios.

**_Se que no hiciste nada para procurar  
Que mi vida reviviera en un nuevo lugar  
Pero llega tu perfume y no hace falta mas  
Cuando el amor tiene cuerpo, lo quieres amar_**

Ahora me encuentro en la Torre Norte, se supone que esta prohibida, y más que en estos momentos es medianoche, pero ya que me encontraste en el lago, tenía que cambiar de lugar...

Han pasado dos semanas desde que te dije lo de la profecía, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero fue la única manera para que me dejaras solo, pero ahora me siento culpable de lo que te hice...

-- Flash Back---

Una semana después, despierto por el alboroto que hay en el dormitorio, recorro las cortinas de mi cama y veo que Ron se esta vistiendo.

- Buenos días. – salude.

- Buenos días.- me respondió mientras luchaba con su corbata

Como es costumbre desde hace unas semanas, nos vestimos en silencio, como dos desconocidos, cuando de pronto te diriges hacía mí.

- Oye Harry, de pura casualidad ¿No sabes que le pasa a Hermione?- me pregunta Ron.

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunte aparentando no saberlo.

- Desde hace unos días se comporta muy extraño, casi no habla. Parvati dice que el otro día la encontró llorando en el baño de chicas –

- No tengo idea – Miento, mientras un sentimiento de culpabilidad brota en mi.

--Fin del Flash Back—

Me equivoque al decirtelo, pero ahora comprenderás por que me alejo de los Weasley, de la Orden... pero sobre todo de ti... Eres lo que me ha mantenido con cordura todo este tiempo.

**_Acércate que te voy a explicar  
Que eres tu la razón por lo que estoy sonriendo  
Aunque no sepas lo que pasa yo te lo confieso  
Me haces vibrar, y recordar por que amaba la vida  
Me rescataste de extinguirme en el ultimo día  
Te doy las gracias aunque pienses que es locura mía_**

"Ya es hora de regresar..." sonrio al escuchar una voz parecida a la tuya en mi cabeza, tomo mi capa, para evitar que Filch o la Sra. Norris me encuentren, y emprendo el camino de regreso, afortunadamente no los encuentro, llego al retrato de la Señora Gorda quien me permite el paso, la sala ya esta casi a oscuras, en la chimenea solo queda una pequeña fogata, así que me dirigí hacia las escaleras...

- Harry - se escucha una voz cerca de la fogata, que hace que pegue un brinco del susto.

Volteo hacia la chimenea y veo que estas en uno de nuestros sillones favoritos

- Hermione, ¿Qué haces despierta? – te pregunto, mitad sorprendido, mitad molesto.

- Esperándote – me contestas.

- ¿Para qué? – Aunque me sonrio por dentro, trato de sonar molesto, pero sabes que no puedo, no cuando se trata de ti.

Sin decir nada más, te levantas, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me abrazas y siento como mi túnica empieza a humedecerse, debido a tus lágrimas.

- No estas solo – alcanzas a decir.- ¿Lo sabes, cierto?.

- Debo estar solo – te respondo con énfasis.

Te separas un poco de mi, mientras derramas más lágrimas, en estos momentos pareces tan frágil... ¡¡¡ZAS¡¡¡.... "Con razón dicen que las apariencias engañan", pienso mientras me llevo una mano a la mejilla donde momentos antes me soltaste tremenda bofetada.

- ¿Cómo... puedes... decir eso? – me preguntas con voz entrecortada.

- Mi deber es matar a Voldemort – te respondo -. Pero no puedo arriesgarte.

- Pero... –

- Nada de peros... – Te digo con voz firme - No tengo ninguna ventaja. No puedo hacer lo que hace Voldemort. No puedo poseer como lo hace él. No puedo matar como lo hace él. Él tiene infinidad de ventajas sobre mí, y al estar tú a mi lado, le damos más oportunidades. Ya he perdido a suficientes personas amadas en mi vida, como para permitir que ingreses en esa lista.

Te quedas callada unos momentos, sorprendida por mi respuesta, hasta que me sueltas una pregunta que me agarra completamente desprevenido.

- ¿Tu... tú... me amas? – preguntas en un susurro.

Hasta ese momento fui conciente de lo que le acababa de decir, si bien me había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ti desde hace meses, no tenía planeado decírtelo en ningún momento... ¿cómo no amarte?... ¿Cómo olvidar que has sido la única persona que no se ha apartado de mi lado desde que te conocí? ...¿como olvidar el miedo que me invadió cuando Dolohov te lanzó la maldición?.... no quiero volver a estar en esa situación... ni siquiera puedo, ni quiero, imaginar una vida en la que no te haya conocido.

No te respondí, desde hace tiempo creo que de alguna manera sabes lo que pienso... lo que siento... sin necesidad de externarlo con palabras... no creo que esta vez sea la excepción...

Nuevamente te abrazas a mi... por más que debo alejarte de mí, no puedo, o mejor dicho no quiero... no se cuanto duramos así, pero no me importa, se siente bien el tenerte entre mis brazos...

Levantas tu cabeza y con mi mano limpio las lágrimas de tu mejilla... nuestras miradas se cruzan, y de pronto me siento hipnotizado por ese par de ojos castaños que de alguna manera me transmiten tranquilidad, que me hacen olvidar aunque sea algunos instantes el futuro que me tiene preparado el destino, que han sido un apoyo verdadero, único e importante en mi vida... no se si sea lo mejor, pero estoy consciente de que posiblemente no tengo otra oportunidad como esta y no quiero desaprovechar el momento y arrepentirme después por no haberlo hecho... lentamente, como si fuera una marioneta, acerco mi cabeza lentamente, con temor a ser rechazado, para desaparecer la distancia entre nuestros labios... de alguna manera el temor se desvanece al notar que cierras tus ojos... al hacer contacto con tus labios en un beso tímido al principio, percibo una sensación única. No se parece en nada al intento de beso con Cho. Mi corazón se acelera. Esta vez siento una especie de calor reconfortante que corre desde mis labios hasta la punta de mis pies. Que me dice que todo estara bien. Que no hay nada que temer... con más valor del que creo tener, rodeo tu cintura, mientras colocas tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y profundizo un poco más el beso, con temor de que la magia del momento acabara, pero que fue reemplazado con sorpresa y alivio al sentir que me aceptas... No se cuanto tiempo habrá pasado, ni me importa, pero nuestros pulmones claman por aire... Lentamente nos separamos, siento en mi boca una ligera sonrisa, y veo que también sonríes, y no quisiera terminar este momento...

- Sabes que no estas solo, ¿cierto? – me vuelves a decir, y veo en tus ojos cierta incertidumbre ante mis respuesta.

Solo atino a sonreírte y asentir con la cabeza, mientras veo como me sonríes de manera especial.

-Ya es tarde, será mejor vayas a dormir –

- Buenas noches Harry – te despides, mientras me das un fugaz beso en los labios.

- Que descanses –

**_Aunque no sepas lo que pasa yo te lo confieso  
Me haces vibrar, y recordar por que amaba la vida  
Me rescataste de extinguirme en el ultimo día  
Te doy las gracias aunque pienses que es locura mía_**

Lentamente te diriges hacia tu dormitorio...

-Hermione – Te llamo cuando vas a mitad de las escaleras, y volteas a mirarme...

-Gracias – te digo, lo que produce una mueca de confusión en tu rostro.- Por todo – añado, mientras me sonríes como respuesta.

Mientras te veo subir, comprendo lo tonto que he sido durante todos estos meses. Si bien la vida me quito la oportunidad de vivir con mis padres, me ha recompensando desde el momento en que te conocí, desde que me brindaste tu amistad y el tiempo que has estado a mi lado. Nuevamente recuerdo la dichosa profecía... "Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce..." mientras me llevo una mano a mi pecho donde mi corazón sigue latiendo con fuerza, creo haber descubierto ese poder. "Después de todo, a lo mejor si tengo una ventaja"

Fin

Notas del Autor (mejor dicho intento de):

Solo me queda añadir 2 cosas:

1.- Claudia, aquí esta el pago de la apuesta que perdí, ya esta publicado, y se que aunque tu eres R/Hr, jamás me especificaste de que pareja tenia que ser el fic (pero no te preocupes que te tenemos preparado una "pequeña" venganza por habernos ganado la apuesta, BUAJAJAJAJA….) ya escuchaste a mi alter-ego barato (¡HEY¡).

2.- A ti lector(a), mi agradecimiento por tomarte un poco de tu tiempo para leer esto, (y mi reconocimiento por haber soportado semejante tortura)… bueno también eso, espero que les haya sido amena la lectura… (es lo máximo que puedes pedir, te tardaste 1 mes para escribir esta cosa)… en realidad mas, esto estaba en el bote de la basura, pero tuve que sacarlo de ahí para pagar mi deuda… (y con eso de que solo tienes 2 minutos de inspiración al día)… y sumándole un alter-ego insoportable, no se como lo acabe…. (muérete)… pero bueno, para finalizar… gracias por leer… Saludos…


End file.
